


Shattered to Be Made Whole

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: After Cora crushes Daniel’s heart, Regina finds out she’s pregnant.  Despite losing her true love, she hopes having his child will help alleviate her loss.  Regina’s world is shattered when Cora doesn’t permit her to keep it, reminding her she has a duty to accept King Leopold’s proposal and secure her place as queen.Cora passes Regina’s babe off to Rumplestiltskin.  To get back at Cora for betraying him years ago, he places the child in the care of a huntsman and his wife, having full knowledge that he’s Regina’s true love and they will one day be reunited.[Outlaw Queen with a side of Rumbelle]





	1. Chapter 1

Shattered to be Made Whole

A/AN: My very first Regina centric story in a long time. I hope you'll enjoy it, I've put a lot of thought into this – eventual Outlaw Queen.

Cora paced back and forth – her heels clacking angrily against the flagstone. Regina gazed hesitantly at her feet, feeling intimidated and alone. She'd always felt alone – forever trapped under her tyrant mother's watchful eye. No matter what obstacles she overcame or honor she achieved, it never suited Cora. She always had another impossible goal for her to reach, but this time things had spiraled out of control.

Regina had shared a clandestine romance with her royal stable hand – Daniel – for months. However, Cora had discovered her secret affair, no thanks to King Leopold's loose-lipped daughter, Snow White. She'd spared the princess by saving her from her runaway stallion. King Leopold had been impressed with her heroism, proposing marriage at once. The middle-aged king was kind, but Regina didn't wish to wed him. She loved Daniel. Her hopes had been dashed when Snow White caught them kissing. She'd begged the Princess not to tell, but the ignorant child had. She'd told the worse candidate possible, her mother.

Cora had mercilessly ripped out his heart and crushed it, leaving her to mourn within the ashes of her lost hopes and dreams. Her Mother had reassured her that she would marry the King – no questions asked. Regina resigned herself to spending time in her chambers, locking herself away from the rest of the world. Her plan had worked until she was forced to entertain the King's company. Cora made sure she was always dressed in her most lavish gowns when he visited.

A wedding date had been set, but there had been a major setback. Regina had become dreadfully ill and unable to get out of bed. Before curing her with a magical remedy, Cora had called on the royal physician to examine her. That's when the discovery had been made. Regina was pregnant. Her dilemma was that it wasn't King Leopold's offspring she was carrying. Her child belonged to Daniel. The prospect of carrying a piece of him with her forever filled her with hope. He was gone, but a child would help soothe her loss, or so she thought.

"I can't believe you would do something so foolish, you insolent girl!" Cora hissed in dissatisfaction.

Regina squared back her shoulders, tired of being her mother's whipping post. With all of the courage she could muster, she closed the looming gap between them. "It wasn't planned, Mother, but I loved Daniel, and I'm keeping this child!" The Princess asserted.

Cora's mouth twitched into a smirk, a mirthless laugh bubbling from her ruby lacquered lips. "Is that what you think!? This mistake you've made could cost you the throne! King Leopold isn't going to want a woman of ill repute ruling beside him! The only way this can be amended is if you're quarantined for the duration of your pregnancy. You won't leave this room nor see another soul until this spawn is removed from your body. Your ladies will attend to you as usual, but you'll be kept under lock and key. I'll just have to tell the King you're ill and will need time to recover. After you've given birth, the wedding will commence," Cora retorted.

"And what of my baby?" Regina remarked hoarsely, on the verge of tears. She felt her knees buckle beneath her, her heart shattering with the words her mother spoke next.

"I'll make sure to find it a suitable home, but you won't be permitted to keep it. I won't allow this minor aberration cost you your future. You must understand that everything I do is for your own good," Cora remarked, kissing her forehead affectionately, but it felt like a kiss of betrayal to Regina.

She jerked away from her mother, as if she'd just been bitten by a viper. She collapsed onto a heap on the floor as Cora closed the door behind her. Regina cried herself empty, her chest so laden with grief it felt impossible to breathe. Damn all the royal titles her mother coveted for her to obtain! She'd trade it all for a life of peasantry if it meant she was allowed to keep her child. But Cora would never allow it, she was forever doomed to be trapped under her loathsome influence. All Regina had ever wanted was a choice, but her freedom had all been stripped away – a caged bird she would forever be.

A/AN: There will be some heavy angst before there's a happy ending. After the next chapter, things will begin to gradually improve. I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered to Be Made Whole: Part Two

A/AN: This fic will be updated weekly from now on, thank you for your patience!

Regina had tried not to grow attached, to love the child which made her abdomen swell with unborn life. Her mother had made good on her promise: no visitors. The only visits she received were from her ladies-in-waiting, and the royal physician. Cora often accompanied the physician for all of her examinations. Regina would always glance away, refusing to make eye contact with the Queen.

During her seventh month of imprisonment she grew desperate. In a few weeks she would give birth to her child. She'd done a foolish thing, busting out the window in her chambers. Creating a rope with her bedding had enabled her to shimmy out the window. Being heavily pregnant had made the climb down cumbersome, but she refused to give up – give in to her mother's wishes. 

Oh, she would marry the King, but a plan had been formulating within her mind. She would make sure she never had to see her mother again. Sacrificing her relationship with her father would be tough, but Cora poisoned everything she touched, including her weak minded husband. She easily influenced him, swaying his opinion in her favor every single time. He didn't even know she was pregnant. He'd swallow any lie her mother told him, including the tale of her being terminally ill.

Tears stung at her eyes upon realizing he hadn't attempted to check on her. She swiped at them, willing herself not to cry. She had to be strong. When she arrived at King Leopold's palace, she would spare no details, vowing to spill her heart out and tell him about the cruelty her mother had subjected her to.

A small sack hung from her right shoulder, filled with the food she'd been hoarding from her meals for the last week. She'd estimated it to be enough for her two day journey to his kingdom. It was still a few hours before sunrise, and Regina surmised it would give her a running start. She hadn't configured all of the resting she'd have to do on the way, or the rain.

It'd started out as a light drizzle before giving away to a profuse pounding. Regina had sought refuge in a tree hollow, shivering with cold. Drawing her cloak tightly around her lithe frame, she'd fallen asleep. Lost within a wonderful dream about her beloved, Regina was awoken by someone violently shaking her. 

Thinking it was her mother, she gasped, opening her eyes. She wrenched herself away from the unknown stranger. When her vision cleared she realized she was gazing into almond brown eyes. A woman with dark curls framing her face stared back at her. 

"Please, don't be frightened. I was out here in the woods searching for berries when I stumbled upon you. My husband and I have a camp nearby. You should come with me, let us help you," the woman insisted. 

Regina shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you don't want to get mixed up with me. You see, I'm running away from someone and on my way to see the King."

The dark haired woman blinked owlishly at her. "The King?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I don't have time to explain, I have to get there before it's too late," Regina huffed, making her way out of the hollow. The other woman caught her when she tripped. 

"But you're with child. You shouldn't be out here all alone, left to fend for yourself," she rebutted. "Just tell us where you'd like to go, and my husband and I will make sure you arrive safely."

"Listen, you really don't want to help me. I don't keep good company. If you help me then you'll be murdered," Regina persisted. 

The dark haired woman squared back her shoulders. "I'm Marian Locksley, wife of Robin Hood. I'm sure you've heard tales of us. We've had our fair share of scrapes with death, and we're not afraid of it. Helping people is what we live for."

Regina sighed deeply, her aching feet and back becoming much more apparent. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk another mile without breaking down. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for my baby. Perhaps I could ride in your wagon if you have one. You could conceal me in the back so I'd remain undetected."

"We can arrange that, Missus-" Marian halted, pining for a name. 

"Vivian," Regina fibbed, refusing to disclose her true moniker. The less these people knew about her the better off they were and so was she.

"Nice to meet you, Vivian. My camp is just over the next hill, allow me to assist you," Marian replied, wrapping her arm around Regina's shoulders to steady her. She could have very well been walking into a trap, but she was out of options. Any prison would do, as long as she never had to see her vile mother again.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered to Be Made Whole: Part Three

Regina exhaled a labored breath as they reached the campsite. Marian's dainty hand rested upon the small of her back, anchoring her to the world. Smoke billowed from a fire, and a man wearing brown trousers and a forest-green tunic stoked it with an elm branch. The man gazed up at the pair, his mouth stretching into a thin line of contemplation. 

"Robin! Come here!" Marian called to the brawny fellow. 

He dropped the branch, immediately rushing towards them. "Marian, what's wrong and who's this?" he inquired, his emerald eyes resting on Regina.

"This is Vivian, and she needs our help," Marian replied, her voice anxious.

Robin's gaze gravitated to her protruding stomach. Suddenly she had the urge to gouge out his eyes for analyzing her so critically. She knew what he was thinking. His hospitable wife had picked up some tavern whore on the road. Regina flushed deeply, feeling reminiscent of a stray mutt that'd been found. If they only knew who she truly was...

"Vivian, what can we do for you?" he probed, his voice apprehensive and laced with suspicion. 

"I just need a ride to the Northern Kingdom. I'd like to have an audience with King Leopold," she simply stated. 

"Well lucky for you we happen to be headed that way. How about some salmon? I caught a few this morning for our breakfast, Marian," he returned, directing his attention back to his wife. 

"Vivian, would you care to join us?" The tan-skinned woman stated invitingly. 

"If it isn't an inconvenience to you or your husband," Regina remarked, locking gazes with the huntsman. He studied her intently but said no more, gesturing for them to follow.

Regina settled down on a log. Marian prepared her a clay plate filled with salmon. She handed her a tin cup full of water, and the three of them ate in silence. When she finished, she sat her plate aside, regarding them carefully. "Thank you for the meal and for assisting me along my journey."

Neither of them replied, suddenly slumping forward. Regina's heart raced as she rushed towards the couple. She dismounted beside Marian, shaking her.

"You're wasting your time, Regina. They won't wake up for several hours," resounded a conniving voice from behind. Regina felt her blood turn to ice in her veins as she slowly turned to see her mother standing a few feet away.

"Come, Regina, our carriage is waiting. As long as you come willingly, I won't make a fuss concerning your disobedience," Cora coerced. 

Regina yearned to rebel, but as she instinctively touched her abdomen she realized it was futile. Her mother would repay her for her crimes, and she wouldn't allow her unborn child to fall prey to the vile Queen's maliciousness. 

"Yes, Mother," she mumbled, following her through the woods towards the carriage. Her heart plummeted within her chest. Her plan had failed. There was no escaping her mother's clutches. She would constantly be trapped beneath her iron fist. As they rode back to the castle, Regina realized giving up her child meant he or she would be granted the chance at a normal life, free of being tainted by Cora's vile influence. Her child deserved better, and Regina vowed to give it just that – an opportunity to be free to live the life she'd always desired.


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered to be Made Whole: Part Four

Regina spent the remainder of her pregnancy, trapped within the isolation of her chambers. When her water broke, she'd never felt more hollow inside. The child she'd carried for all those months would never be hers. The royal physician had came to deliver the babe, and Regina pushed until she could hear her precious babe's first cries. She relished every bit of the pain because its lingering effects would be all she would have left to remember it by. Cora had forbidden her to hold it, look upon it, or name it. The moment the infant was released from her body, it was taken.

Cora had suggested a forget-me potion to alleviate her loss, but Regina spat in her regal face – eliciting a stinging slap across her cheek, from her mother. She would never allow Cora to steal the fleeting moments she had with Daniel and their child. They solely belonged to her, the last remnants of happiness, slipping through her grasp in wisps of smoke.

Cora had wasted no time in stitching Regina all up and healing her with dark magic – leaving no evidence that she'd just given birth. The raven haired princess was informed she would marry King Leopold the following day, leaving her with no time to grieve her loss. So Regina did what she did best, she bottled up her pain and forced a smile. Tomorrow would be her wedding day, and no one desired to see their future queen, consumed by her trepidations.

~X~

Cora stewed in her anger as she marched into the great hall. The Dark One was spinning at the wheel. He flinched as she dropped the woven basket haphazardly on the table. "And what can I do for you, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin remarked nonchalantly, rising from the wheel. It had been ages since Cora had graced his presence, leaving him slightly intrigued by her desire to visit.

"Take Regina's spawn and do as you wish with it, my daughter has defied me too many times. I should have thrown it to the wolves, but you're the next best thing. Peel off its skin and use it for a spell. Eat its heart or-"

"-I see your point, Cora, I'll take care of this wee problem," Rumpelstiltskin silenced her, observing the wriggling infant, peeping beneath the blanket. He had just the remedy for unwanted offspring. To his great relief, Cora flounced away without another word. He may have been a monster, but he would never purposefully harm a child. He gingerly picked up the docile babe, carrying it to the confines of the library.

Belle – maid of the Dark One – was curled up on the settee, engrossed in her latest novel. "Belle," Rumpelstiltskin greeted her, alerting her of his presence. Belle immediately closed her tome, meeting his amber orbs.

"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle queried, padding towards him.

"Someone left this child here, we need to find," he peered under the blanket, clearing his throat uncouthly, "her a home," he finished.

"Oh my!" Belle gasped, reaching for the babe.

"Yes, please forget all of your other chores and take care of this child until I come to fetch you," he instructed.

Belle nodded amicably – stray chestnut ringlets, falling in her eyes. "Yes, of course."

Rumpelstiltskin wordlessly left the library – a sinister plan formulating in the back of his mind. He'd always seen tiny tidbits of the future, and he knew exactly who he planned to gift this child to. He and Cora had a falling out many years ago, after she'd severed their deal. He'd been a patient man, and it was time to bring retribution. Cora was about to witness just how despicable he could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Regina's plot to ruin Cora's reputation with King Leopold had backfired. Cora had allowed her to keep her memories under one condition: She wasn't allowed to speak a word of her pregnancy to a single person. If she did, Cora would relentlessly torture the entire royal family – leaving her utterly alone. So, she resigned to keeping her damning secret to herself. She had wed the king without protest. He was kind to her, so kind it was rather nauseating. He showered her with gifts of expensive jewelry and lavish gowns.

To her dismay, Cora continued to visit her often, pressuring her into securing an heir to the throne. What she hadn't told her mother was that King Leopold hadn't taken her to bed. He seemingly showed no desire in consummating their relationship. Their marriage was strictly platonic, and he'd wed her solely for companionship. Snow White was the apple of his eye, and the future heir to the throne her mother coveted for herself.

Regina was secure with her place at court, but she knew Cora wouldn't stand for it once she unraveled her secret. She'd concoct some spell that would force her into seducing the king. She had no desire to rule or feel the fragile flutters of new life within her abdomen again. No, she swore to herself she'd never have another child. Bringing an innocent life into this world for her mother to manipulate was out of the question. Cora could torture her relentlessly, but she'd never concede to be a part of another of her vile ploys.

Regina took a generous sip of her brew, focusing solely on the swirling tealeaves within the cup as her mother chatted on and on about how she was plotting to usurp another ruler from a nearby kingdom. If she could bar her mother from ever visiting her again, she would. Her visits were becoming more frequent and agitating what little resolve, Regina had left.

"What did you think of the wedding gift from, Midas?" Cora inquired, gazing at her with serpentine eyes.

Regina shrugged. "I suppose golden roses have a certain appeal, though not very practical."

Cora's jaw clenched at her nonchalant response. "I suspect you'll be going on a holiday retreat with the king and princess this upcoming month."

Regina met the vile monarch's gaze. "Yes, why wouldn't I be going? They're my family after all," she spat out bitterly, causing Cora to flinch at her hostile temperament.

Cora brushed a nonexistent piece of lint from her gown, to deflect away from Regina's foul mood. "I should be returning home to work out my next move against King George. I'll return soon though," she supplied, rising from her chair. When she passed by Regina, she dropped a light kiss against her brow. To Regina, it was reminiscent of a viper sinking its poisonous fangs into her skin.

The moment her mother had left the palace grounds, she was itching to bathe. She ordered her ladies to draw her a bath, and she found herself scrubbing the spot her mother had infected with her vile touch numerous times. But no matter how much, Regina washed that damned spot, she could still feel the distinct impression of Cora's lips.

That afternoon, she searched for King Leopold. She found him in the castle gardens, admiring his collection of roses. He glanced up, smiling when he met Regina's almond brown eyes. "Hello, my darling, what can I do for you?" he replied kindly, taking her hand and kissing her wrist reverently.

Regina smiled timidly. "Your Majesty, I humbly request you forbid mu mother from ever reentering the kingdom. Her presence disturbs me greatly and causes me to feel ill for days. She and I have a troubled history, and I cannot be happy if she continues to reign over my life," she appealed.

King Leopold noted the trepidation which flashed within her eyes. He opened his arms to her, and she stiffened as he embraced her. He pulled away, cupping her face in his calloused hands. "Of course, my dear. Just say the word and anything you wish is my command."

Relief flooded her features, but she bit her tongue to keep from revealing her taboo secret. No, that part of her life had been extinguished. All she could do now was hope for a better tomorrow. She would never bring another child into this world because as long as her mother was alive, they would always be at her mercy. No innocent life deserved to be subjected to her mother's cruelty as she had.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Regina returned, placing a warm kiss against his cheek. She noted a faint blush discolor his cheeks as she sauntered away.

~X~

"Are you sure we can't keep her, Rumple?" Belle appealed to her master, holding the babe securely against her breast. The child had been in their care for three months now, and it was nearing the time she would be given to her new parents.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "Afraid not, dearie, this child belonged to someone very special, and one day they'll be reunited once again," he revealed.

Belle nodded in understanding, kissing the babe's forehead affectionately, before handing her to the imp. "I pray you'll grow up big and strong, my love," she doted over the infant a few seconds longer before he placed her into the basket.

"Thank you for taking care of her, I certainly owe you a favor," he mumbled.

"A favor?" Belle blinked owlishly.

"Yes, when I return we'll iron out the details," he replied.

"I look forward to it, then." She smirked triumphantly, and he wondered what was running through that bookish brain of hers as he left the great hall. He seriously hoped he didn't regret his decision to repay her because there was one thing Rumpelstiltskin didn't do, and that was go back on a deal. He could only hope his maid didn't ask or anything too outlandish.

A/AN: What do you all think Belle is going to ask for, and how will Cora react once she finds out she's banned from the kingdom?


End file.
